Um novo Começo
by Srta. Maya
Summary: Oneshot com breve história de três possivéis casais do desenho: Liz x Harry, Flash x Sha Sham e Peter x Gwen. Presente de Aniversário para Mega Hunter, do fórum Fyfre.


Um novo começo__Srta. Maya

_Liz X Harry(decepção)_

"Por que, Petey? Por que me deixou?". Esses eram os pensamentos de Liz Allan, líder de torcida do time de futebol americano, os Mustangs de Midtown. Desde o dia que Peter Parker terminou o relacionamento com ela, seus dias se tornaram um inferno. Primeiro porque antes, deu um fim no seu namoro com Flash Thompsom, para assim ficar com Peter. Depois o casal passou por muitas dificuldades, pois o jovem trabalhava muito no jornal da cidade, Clarim Diário, para pagar as contas atrasadas e cuidar da Tia May. Mais tarde, percebeu o interesse de Peter por sua amiga Gwen Stacy crescer cada vez mais. E para finalizar, seu irmão Mark voltou a sua vida bandida e foi preso, após sofrer uma mutação estranha, fazendo com que seu corpo virasse uma magma humana a ponto de causar um grande estrago na casa deles e de quase ferir ela e Mary Jane.

Com todas essas coisas, Liz caiu em tristeza profunda, chorando pelos cantos. Nem mesmo sua amiga Sally Avrill conseguiu reanima-lá. Parecia tudo ter um fim...

Harry sabia que, seu pai nunca ia reconhecer como um homem. Por isso, decidiu tomar a Globulina Verde para um bom desempenho escolar e esportivo. Jogou pelos Mustangs, se tornou popular e tão inteligente quanto Peter e Gwen juntos. Mas havia um preço a se pagar. E esse era os constantes desmaios e o vicio aumentado pela Globulina. Até o Homem-Aranha tentou livrar Harry do vicio, contando com a ajuda de Norman Osborn.

Meses depois, o jovem retorna ao colégio, se torna o namorado de sua amiga Gwen e participa mais das atividades escolares. Mais tarde, Harry descobre um segredo: seu pai é o Duende-Verde, inimigo do Aranha. Vendo a grande batalha dos dois e no fim, a morte de seu pai, o herdeiro dos Osborn culpou o "amigo do bairro" por tudo isso. Um ano depois, Gwen rompe com Harry, alegando amar muito Peter Parker. Cabisbaixo, Harry acaba aceitando o fim do namoro, mas alimentou por um certo tempo um ódio pelo casal.

Certo dia, Harry caminhava na praça, pensando em tudo quando encontra Liz, ex-namorada de Peter, chorando muito. Querendo saber o motivo da tristeza dela, ele caminha na direção onde se encontra. Liz percebe a presença do jovem Osborn e pergunta:

--O que faz aqui, Harry?—chorosa e procurando parar os soluços.

--Vim ver como você estava...—respondeu convicto e sentando do lado da líder de torcida.

-- Petey me deixou, meu irmão ainda é um condenado da justiça e todos estão felizes... até o Flash, que antes gostava de mim, agora nem encara nos meus olhos, pois só olha pra Sha Sham.

-- A Gwen também me deixou. Meu pai morreu nas mãos do Homem-Aranha, minha vida virou a mais medíocre que tive.

Por uns segundos os dois fitaram nos olhos e perceberam tudo o que possuem em comum: Foram abandonados por seus companheiros, sofreram perdas de integrantes familiares e suas vidas impossíveis.

Por impulso abraçou Liz, como se quisesse tirar todas as fatalidades sofridas e infelicidade. Ficara com pena da garota e xingou mentalmente Peter, por deixar Liz num momento delicado de sua vida.

--Harry, promete me cuidar?

--Prometo sim, Liz.

Era uma tarde linda de Manhattan e na praça, dois jovens com corações aos pedaços, se abraçavam e trocaram palavras de esperança e superação. Para eles, é um novo começo.

_Flash x Sha-Sham(superação)_

Flash Thompsom era o cara mais popular do colégio Midtown. Um jogador nato e esforçado. Mas também arrogante e provocador, ainda mais quando se trata de Peter Parker.

No primário, os dois eram grandes amigos. Mas o tempo passou e com a evolução de sabedoria de Parker, causou em Eugene uma ofuscação de seu orgulho e passou a perseguir incansavelmente o estudante gênio.

Quando Liz Allan terminou a relação para estar com "Parker Molenga", Flash pensou em pagar na mesma moeda, tentando sair com a aluna vietnamita inteligente Sha Sham. Convidou-a muitas vezes para sair e sempre a mesma resposta: NÃO!

Como última tática, seguiu os conselhos de seu "rival" Peter para se inscrever no time teatral do colégio, na peça de William Shakespeare. Surtiu por um triz, mas ainda a jovem oriental não cedera a seus encantos.

Um dia, quando soube que Harry Osborn jogou drogado no time, Eugene contou a verdade para o diretor, que de prontidão anulou o título de vitória dos Mustangs. Os jogadores culparam e desprezaram Harry, mas Flash o defendou e argumentou para time que o importante é obter a vitória com esforço, trabalho de equipe e acima de tudo, com honestidade.

Sha Sham viu tudo e acabou convidando o jogador para sair com ela.

Foi no baile de Dia dos Namorados que o amor se revelou entre o jovem americano e a vietnamita.

Enquanto dançavam, Sha Sham, preocupada com Flash, que estava com a perna enfaixada, resultado do jogo da final em que os Mustangs ganharam.

--Essa perna te atrapalha?

--Na verdade até que não.—respondeu meio sem jeito, pois evitava qualquer coisa que pudesse dar errado na noite especial.

--Flash, eu gostei muito do que fez no colégio. Foi honesto com todo mundo e deixou de lado aquele orgulho e arrogância. Admirei você naquela hora.

O jogador não tinha palavras em retribuição para as gentilezas. No começo queria provocar Liz como se dissesse "Olha só o que perdeu". Mas depois, passou a conhecer melhor Sha Sham e viu que ela não era mais uma nerd, como Gwen Stacy. E sim, uma garota dotada de sentimentos e qualidades nunca antes vistas aos olhos de outras pessoas.

Embalados pela música, o atleta dos Mustangs a abraçou mais forte, como sinal de proteção. Já a estudante encarou nos olhos seu acompanhante e depois aproximou seu rosto para perto dele e o beijou suavemente. Um beijo delicado e cheio de amor. O casal esqueceu de tudo ao seu redor, suas diferenças foram esquecidas e as barreiras, derrubadas.

Não era preciso dizer um eu te amo. Aquele beijo é a representação das palavras ditas por pessoas apaixonadas.

_Peter x Gwen (o nascimento)_

Antes era a amizade. Tudo era normal, bom e rotineiro. Depois, o brotamento de um nobre sentimento: o amor.

Foi o que aconteceu com os estudantes mais brilhantes e promissores do colégio Midtown, Peter Parker e Gwen Stacy. A amizade deles nasceu na sétima série, juntamente com Harry Osborn. Desde então, dividiram todos os acontecimentos pessoais e escolares, um ajudando o outro.

Mas com os problemas de saúde de Harry, acabou dando lugar uma aproximação entre os dois. Com a ajuda de Mary Jane, a filha de George Stacy tenta se declarar a Peter, mas sem sucesso.

No desfile dos colégios, a jovem estava acompanhada de seu outro amigo, Eddie Brock, quando uma estranha criatura a atacou e deixou-a amarrada e pendurada num dos balões em forma de macaco no desfile. E ali foi o palco da batalha entre o Homem-Aranha e o ser movido pela simbionte alienígena chamado Venom. O resultado não podia ser outro: O Aranha venceu, mesmo com dificuldades sofridas pelo seu novo oponente.

Dias após o ocorrido, Gwen e seu pai foram passar o Dia de Ação de Graças na casa dos Parkers e na volta a menina beijou na boca, mesmo por um breve momento, seu amigo e grande amor.

O beijo significou muito para Peter. Ele reconheceu por completo sua ternura especial pela loira. Mas não adiantou, pois deu inicio ao namoro com Liz Allan, a líder de torcida e ex-namorada de Flash Thompsom.

Tempos depois, teve-se o fim do relacionamento, porém, não conseguiu ter Gwen ao seu lado. Harry, seu amigo, teve o pai morto e ser chutado por sua namorada, não era a hora certa.

Um ano depois, enquanto voava por todas as ruas de Manhattan, Peter em forma de Homem-Aranha recebe uma ligação. Achou por um segundo que era a Tia May, preocupada com o sobrinho. Mas não era.

--Alô?- atendeu com receio e sentado no topo de um prédio.

--Peter, é a Gwen. Eu preciso falar com você. Pode aparecer aqui em casa?

--Claro. Eu já vou chegar aí.

Era um alívio para o Aranha. Justo naquele dia não houve ocorrências nas ruas e nem sinal de vilões como Abutre, Dr. Octopus, Electro, Rino, Homem-Areia, Kraven, Mistério, Shocker e até mesmo os jurássicos como SilverMane e sua filha SilverSable.

Chegando na casa dos Stacys, ele é recebido com um super abraço de sua grande paixão.

-- Por que está me abraçando assim?

-- Acha que consigo ficar muito tempo longe de você? Pois saiba que não. Harry e eu terminamos faz um ano e quando te vejo, sinto uma leve ternura, talvez maior que antes...

Não terminou bem as próximas palavras. Peter já estava a beijando, com paixão e amor acumulado de tanto tempo. Não havia mais repreensão ou esquecimento.

--Está mesmo preparada em ser minha namorada, Gwen? Veja só no que deu com a Liz. Tentei ser o melhor e mais amoroso... e falhei. Sou um miserável.

Gwen o abraçou mais forte e o consolou.

--Não é nenhum miserável. Sei que o trabalho no Clarim é puxado e ainda tem que cuidar de sua tia. Conheço você melhor do que ninguém, Peter. Eu te amo.

--E eu te amo, Gwen.

Os dois novamente unem seus lábios num romântico e dado beijo. E pela primeira vez, Peter Parker, o Homem-Aranha, está apaixonado. Mesmo com esse amor, a luta contra o crime continua.

FIM

_Dedicado ao Mega Hunter, fanático pelo Homem-Aranha_


End file.
